Mi otra mitad
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: One-shot. Alec podia ser sadico, poderoso y un Vulturi, pero todo eso desaparecia cuando veia esos ojos chocolate que lo volvieron loco desde el primer dia. Con ella, solo con ella podia sacar a la luz la otra mitad de lo que era en realidad. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro, "Bite, blood and love"


"**Mi otra mitad"**

**Hola hola! Me da mucho gusto saludarlas en este one-shot. Me emociona mucho poderles compartir esta idea, que me costo un poco poner en orden mis ideas para que organizar este one-shot, asi que espero les guste. Tambien, para las lectoras que me siguen y las nuevas tambien, me da una gran emoción informarles que este one-shot participa en el reto de "Mi personaje favorito" del foro, "Bite, love and blood"**

**Ahora si, disfrútenlo!**

Alec POV.

Me moví ágilmente entre los callejones, haciendo que mi capa negra se ondeara con el viento a causa de la velocidad en la que corría, aquella velocidad sobre humana que me hacía sentir poderoso, superior. Mi sombra aparecía y desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero en una noche lluviosa como esta, ningún humano se encontraba en las calles, y mucho menos a estas horas, con algunas gotas de lluvia golpeando mi cara y otras bajando por mi rostro, me detuve al final de un callejón, un olor putrefacto llego a mis fosas nasales provocando que arrugara la nariz con desagrado.

Me tense al escuchar un ruido proveniente de aquel rincón donde había montones de bolsas, seguro llenas de desperdicios humanos, fije la mirada en el lugar exacto donde un gato negro salió de entre las bolsas. Aquel repugnante olor se había impregnado en todo su pequeño cuerpo, se paralizo y lentamente volteo para fijar sus enormes ojos verdes en los míos y maulló un par de veces antes de seguir con su lucha por encontrar algo que pudiera comer.

Suspire rendido, la lluvia ya no era tan intensa como hasta hace unos minutos, así que todavía había una remota posibilidad de poder alimentarme esta noche, ir a la ciudad no era algo que hacia regularmente, solo en casos extremos como estos cuando mi garganta ardía intensamente. No había a nadie que culpar más que a mí, confié demasiado en que hoy sería como cualquier otra noche, en las que tomo a mis presas por sorpresa y me aprovecho de ese liquido exquisito que corre por sus venas, nunca conté con la lluvia intensa que cayó en el atardecer, obligando a los humanos, simples y vulnerables a quedarse en casa. Dado que es fin de semana y con un viento frio, puedo asegurar que los jóvenes no desaprovecharían la mejor del clima y saldrían a divertirse, aprovechando de la noche, al igual que yo.

Algo que, obviamente, ni a los hermanos ni a Jane les gustaba, ellos preferían quedarse en el castillo y esperar por su cena todos los días, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo, yo soy un guerrero, de los mejores de la guardia Vulturi. Alguien que ah peleado en mas peleas de las que pueda contar, buscar alimento no era absolutamente nada comparado a lo que eh pasado. Y aunque seguían sin entender, me dejaban salir cada noche, bufe por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso humano para salir del callejón, nuestra especia podía dominar el mundo, sin embargo nos ocultábamos y decidíamos mantener un perfil bajo.

Me detuve en seco y alce la mirada al escuchar lo que parecían ser un par de tacones, haciendo eco una y otra vez en la desolada callecita, parecía tener prisa, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mis labios. Me escondí en la oscuridad, pegando mi espalda en la pared de ladrillos, esperando a que apareciera mi presa, era una chica de unos dieciocho años, su piel era un tanto pálida, de facciones suaves, con sus mejillas y nariz de un tono rosado debido al frio viento que azotaba la ciudad. Se cubrió el cuello con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha la tenia ocupada con el paraguas que sostenía para cubrir su cuerpo de las pequeñas gotas que caían, y que también combinaba con sus zapatillas rojas, alargando sus piernas aun más. Para el ojo humano ella era demasiado hermosa y podría apostar que tenía varios pretendientes buscando solo una oportunidad, otros más solo la tratarían como un reto, y para mi solo era la cena, solo eso.

La seguí con la mirada por unos segundos antes de salir de mi escondite, provocando un ligero salto en la chica, se todo el pecho y con molestia y un poco de atracción hacia mi reflejada en su rostro siguió su camino.

-Me pregunto porque una hermosa chica camina sola a estas horas, te pueden robas-finalice con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y quién me robara? ¿Tu?-pregunto con voz altanera mientras alzaba la ceja, me dio la espalda para seguir caminando cuando negué con la cabeza.

-No, pero no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en las calles-respondí siguiéndole el paso.

-Lo que me pase no tiene porque importarte, aléjate de mí-

Detuve mi caminar con la mirada fija en su esbelto cuerpo, esta chica no tenía modales, podía notarse a kilómetros que era una hija de papi y sus caprichos cumplidos la habían hecho alguien grosera. Inhale profundamente mientras apretaba mi mandíbula, aunque no me gustara admitirlo, su sangre olía muy bien. Mi garganta comenzó a arder con intensidad, moví mis ojos rápidamente, para verificar que solo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos…la cena estaba lista. Corrí a velocidad vampírica para tomarla por la cintura, la lleve a la pared más cercana, gimió cuando su cuerpo choco contra la misma, teniéndola prisionera.

-¿Sabes?-dije muy cerca de su cara,-no me gustan las niñas malcriadas, que se creen lo mejor del mundo-

-Suéltame o grito-me amenazo, eso solo ocasiono que soltara una risa silenciosa.

-Inténtalo-la rete viéndola con frialdad,-tu corazón palpita rápidamente, eso solo quiere decir que tienes miedo. Miedo de saber que te voy a hacer-

-Por favor-cerro sus ojos,-por favor no me haga nada, llévese todo lo que tengo-trago saliva,-pero déjeme ir-soltó un sollozo.

Suspire.

-No quiero dinero, no quiero nada material, tampoco te voy a dejar ir. Soy un simple vampiro que necesita alimentarse y que por suerte obtuvo su presa antes de poner acción el plan B-

-¿Qué?-arrugo la frente.

-Te confieso esto porque sé que no se lo dirás a nadie y de eso me encargare yo. En otras ocasiones hubiera tenido un poco de compasión contigo, pero la forma en la que me hablaste-negué con mi cabeza,-no fue una buena idea el hablarse como a uno de tus pretendientes. Esto dolerá-finalice.

Antes de que la chica argumentara, puse mi mano en su boca y enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, recibiendo su sangre, calmando mi sed. Y le dolió, quiso gritar pero mi mano lo evito, pataleo, trago de alejarme sin éxito, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo fue debilitándose y dejo de luchar para derrumbarse en mis brazos. Lamí las pocas gotas de sangre en su cuello para tomar el cuerpo sin vida y dejarlo en el callejón que fue mi escondite, recosté el cuerpo en las bolsas y la observe por uno segundos. Aleje la mirada cuando el mismo gato que había visto minutos atrás gruño, parecía querer atacarme, mostrándome sus colmillos. Di un paso hacia él, no dejaría que alguien inferior a mi quisiera atacarme, ¡mucho menos un gato! Y aunque trataba de hacerse el valiente, automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás, parpadeé un par de veces antes de decidir lo que haría con él.

…

Camine con la Luna llena siguiéndome, sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta llegar a un pequeño puente en el que debajo pasaba un riachuelo con aguas cristalinas, siempre tranquilas. Me detuve en seco al ver una silueta femenina con sus manos en el barandal de concreto del puente, con unos diseños único y que le daba un toque romántico al pequeño puente. Sus rizos se ondearon con el viento y ella levanto su cabeza para que también golpeara su cara. Desde aquí pude ver como inhalaba profundamente, después de haberle dado oxigeno a sus pulmones, recibiendo mi esencia también.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando volteo sin preocuparse de que yo notara que tan emocionada estaba, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando pudo distinguir quién era entre la oscuridad, y corrió hacia mí. Claro que yo no me quede parado esperándola y también camine hacia ella, su cuerpo choco contra el mío ligeramente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, aferrándose a mí, y solo basto rodear su cintura con mi mano derecha para elevarla por los aires y darle un par de vueltas, solo para escuchar su sonrisa angelical.

-Alec, llegaste-susurro escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Tome su mentón para ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto me fascinaban.

-¿Cómo no lo haría si tengo a un ángel esperando por mi?-le pregunte dulcemente,-lamento la demora, tenía que alimentarme y también hice una parada para darte una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí?-sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión,-¿Qué es?-

-Pensé que para este momento ya lo habías descifrado-respondí, dejando ver al gato que mantenía escondido detrás de mí, cubriéndolo con mi capa,-lo encontré en la calla y ya que amas a los animales…bueno, tendrá un techo y una persona que le dará amor-

-Es hermoso-lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio suavemente, el gato solo pudo ronronear.

-¡Ey! Pero no te olvides de mí, yo también necesito tus caricias, tu amor-

¿Quién se creía este gato? ¿Qué podía robar el amor y atención de Renesmee? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Renesmee soltó una risita y me observo con una expresión divertida, di un paso hacia ella y con los nudillos de mi mano derecha acaricie su brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde la entrelace con la mía.

-Te pudiste haber bebido su sangre-hice un gesto de desagrado,-pero no lo hiciste,-se acerco a mi cara, extasiándome con su esencia.

-Sabes que la sangre de animal no me gusta-fui honesto con ella,-además su carácter me recordó a alguien el día que nos conocimos, creo que serán buenos amigos ustedes dos-

-Gracias-susurro,-gracias por todo Alec-se paró de puntitas para quedar a mi altura.

-Creo que merezco más que eso-rodé su cintura con mis manos entrecerrando mis ojos, listo para estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

-Tal vez merezcas algo parecido a aquella noche en Paris-alzo su ceja con una sonrisa, pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Paris-susurre,-la mejor noche de toda mi existencia-

-Te amo-murmuro perdida en mis caricias.

-Y yo te amo mas Renesmee Cullen-pude pronunciar antes de que ella tomara el primer paso para besarme lentamente.

Si, podía ser un vampiro sádico y despiadado, podía enfrentarme yo solo a un ejército de neófitos y destruirlos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, podía ser temido por todos los vampiros del mundo, y mí mirada solo haría que bajaran la suya. Pero también era un ser vivo, alguien que sentía y amaba, alguien que también podía ser dulce y podía demostrarle amor a otra persona. Con Renesmee era alguien completamente diferente a como era en el castillo, y claro que no lo hacía por hipócrita, ella solo sacaba lo mejor de mí, ella era alguien dulce y sincera, con un corazón limpio, alguien que yo no merecía. Sin embargo ella me hizo ver lo contrario, me eligió para estar conmigo y enfrentarse a lo que viniera en cuando los Cullen y Vulturi se enteraran de nuestra relación…pero que mas podía hacer si estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Renesmee Cullen. Alguien que pudo descubrir la otra mitad del verdadero Alec Vulturi.

**¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez no fue algo emocionante, en realidad quería ponerle un poco de romanticismo al asunto, pero sin dejar a un lado el Alec que todos/as conocemos, pero bueno, Alec tambien tiene su corazoncito. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que un review me anima mucho, esa es mi mejor paga! Besos y cuídense!**


End file.
